Luck and a Plucked Flower
by FanOfManyAnime
Summary: My first fanfic ever! it is a NarutoxIno story. Sakura chases Naruto out of her house after he walks in on her taking a shower. Then Naruto sleeps with Ino, and her parrents find out the next day.
1. Loving Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did there would be a lot of changes.

_"means character thinking to them selfs"_

**"Means kiub...Never mind don't have him here he is just briefly talked about."**

authors note: This will be heavy with lemons so if you don't like them, don't read then. This will be between Naruto and Ino. Again if you don't like the couple then go back. And one final thing Sakura and Saskue will only be mention but not written too much about. So there is no lemon between them. When you see a sentence in parentheses then I'm letting you know something about the story.

For Example:

(This is what I'm talking about)

Update: I double spaced now and double spaced the next few chapters. I will be touching them up later.

Now the story begins...wait for it...wait for it...NOW READING THE NEXT SENTENCE STARTS THE STORY...or does it?...ya it does. NOW READ.

Luck and a Plucked Flower

Naruto was down on his luck. Sakura hates him for peeping on her while she was changing. He still has a lot of the bruises and

scratches since the incident. _"Man I have the worst luck with women"_ he thought to himself. He was walking to his home after

running from Sakura's house so he wouldn't be beaten even more, when he noticed he was in the part of Konoha that he doesn't visit

that often. _"Gees can my luck get any worse?" _he asked himself. Just then he heard thunder and it started to rain. _"What the hell! _

_Where did that storm come __from?" _He started to run hoping to find a part of town he was familiar with, but his running just got him

no where.

After about fifteen minutes of running he couldn't run any more for he was too tired and too wet. Just then Ino came walking by and

saw how tired and wet Naruto was. "Naruto what are you doing here? You don't live around here." She asked him. "I know I know I

just got lost running from Sakura." "Why was you running from her?" "Well..." Naruto started but was interrupted by Ino "Never mind

you need to get out of this rain and now before you catch a cold. You can stay with me for the night." She told him. "But what about

your parents? They probably wont let me even step inside since last year when I accidentally stepped in on your mom taking a

shower."

"Don't worry about them they are away for the week and left me to take care of the shop. You can stay the night. AND I

WONT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER YOU HERE ME?!" Naruto was to scared to say anything but just said "Thanks Ino."

After a few minutes of Ino leading Naruto they arrived to the shop/home of the Yamanakas.

As they was about to sit down on the couch Ino said "Naruto don't sit down yet or you will get it wet and my parents will get

suspicious." "Oh thanks for reminding me of that. Do you have some kind of t-shirt I could wear while my clothes dry?" He asked her.

"Ya I have one I'll get it. You go to the bathroom and take your clothes off." "OK" As Ino went up to get the t-shirt she started to

think about Naruto. _"Hmmm I wonder __what he looks like without his __clothes off?" _Then she realized what she was thinking and

blushed. _"Wait why __the hell was I just __thinking about that? Its not that I like him...or do I?" _She then snapped back to her

senses and pulled out the t-shirt out of her dresser.

While Ino was getting the shirt Naruto was in the bathroom taking his clothes off. _"Ino is so nice to me tonight. I wonder why _

_though? She goes just as __crazy for Sasuke as Sakura does."_ As he was thinking he heard a knock at the door. "Naruto I got you

a shirt." He just cracked the door a little and stuck his hand out. Ino put the shirt in it and his hand disappeared. "Thanks Ino." "No

problem Naruto." Naruto put on the shirt and stuck his clothes in the dryer.

(ya ya the washing machine and dryer is in the bathroom. Have a problem with it?)

Naruto came out of the bathroom and found sitting Ino on the couch. He sat next to her and said with a smile"Thanks for letting me

stay for the night Ino." "No problem, I don't like seeing people I know out in the rain like that. So why exactly was you running from

Sakura for?" She asked Naruto.

"Well...to make a long story short I was invited to eat dinner with her by her mom. After dinner Sakura went upstairs, and I thought

she went to her room. Well after chatting with her mom I needed to go to use the bathroom but...I found out that Sakura wasn't in her

room and I walked in on her while she was about to take a bath. She started to scream and threw things at me. I tried to tell her it

was an accident but she wouldn't hear me out and started to pound me so I just ran out of her house. I just kept running and running

or fear that she may be close by. I soon found I wasn't being followed and started to walk home. Well I got lost after running from her

and started to walk in any direction I wanted but...that got me nowhere because I discovered I was just kept winding up where I

started. Then it started to thunder and rain so I just started running. Thats when I ran into you."

"Damn that Sakura she is such a bitch! She needs a attitude adjustment." She said. "Ya and to stop having the only word she say

every 6 seconds Sasuke. I mean every other word its Sasuke this Sasuke that. Damn that gets on my nerves." "Ya I agree, I used to

have a crush on him but no more. Both of them need to grow up and get a life.""Ya! Wait what was that bout Sasuke?" He asked her

not sure if he heard her correctly. "What? I don't like him anymore. He is a self-centered, cold hearted bastard that needs to be

pounded into the ground for the way he treats everyone especially you my love." "Exact...WAIT WHAT WAS THAT LAST

WORD?" Realizing what she just said she was red as a apple. She started to stutter "Um...what are you talking about I did't say

anything." She tried to act as if she said nothing. "Well.." he started "it sounded like you said especially you my love when you was

talking about how mean Sasuke is to me. Meh maybe I'm just hearing things. I always hear things thanks to that damn fox in me who

is oddly quiet tonight."

(in my story everyone knows about the fox)

She started to go from apple red to her natural color. "Well..."she didn't know what to say "Do you like me?" She asked him.

"Well...I think your beautiful, smart, sexy, and a way lot nicer than Sakura." He said without thinking much of what he is saying.

"Really?" She started to lean closer to him. "Ya, you never once bad mouthed me, hit me, or did anything to upset me that much." He

also started to lean closer. They kept moving closer and closer till their lips met. They then started to hold each other and both

opened their mouths to let their lovers tongue explore their mouth. Naruto's hands started toward Ino's shirt when she pushed him

back. "Naruto...THAT WAS SO AWESOME" "Ya it was." "Wanna continue?" She asked. "Sure I do."

They started to make out again. For ten minutes they made out then Naruto leaned back to let Ino be on top. As they made out Ino

felt something poking her near her leg. She broke the kiss and asked "What is that poking me?" Naruto blushed as she looked down

and saw his shorts lifting up on their own. "Well looks like I get to have some fun." She said with a seductive grin. She then started to

take off Naruto's shirt. While she done that Naruto's hands also did the same for her. They was both checking each other out. "You

have a nice body Naruto." "Thanks, you have a beautiful body to Ino my love."

(Ino was not wearing a bra and has no bandages covering her private area down there. All there is down there is her skirt and

panties.)

He started to feel of Ino's body. He loved the way her boobs felt. They was soooo soft. He pulled Ino down and started to make

out with her. Then he broke the kiss and started to kiss down her neck and then started to suck on her right nipple. "Ohhh Naruto

more Naruto!" She screamed in pleasure. As Naruto sucked her nipple he started to lower her skirt. Then he flipped Ino on her back

and started to kiss lower, and lower, and lower until he got to her panties. "What are you going to do down there Naruto?" She

asked in a very seductive way. "This" he then pulled down her panties and started to lick her pussy. "OH YES NARUTO MORE!"

She screamed in pleasure. His tongue started to explore. His tongue went deeper and deeper till he felt his head being pulled out.

"What is it Ino?" He asked. She didn't say anything but just kissed him. He then found himself on his back with Ino taking his shorts

off. As soon as she pulled them down out came a huge member about nine inches long.

"Wow your huge." She said as she put her boobs around it. She then started to move them up and down slowly. "Oh Ino faster."

She started to move faster and faster. "OH INO YES KEEP IT UP!" He said. She then stopped for something else. "Ino whats.."

before he could say anything she had him in her mouth. "Oh Ino yes keep it up my beautiful love." She somehow had all of him in her

mouth while her tongue licked it. "Oh YES MORE MORE." he then felt something coming "Ino I'm about to cum." She continued

faster.

"Oh Ino yes more more INO!" He came in her mouth. She loved the taste of Naruto's cum. "Did you like it?" She asked. "Ya I

loved it" Naruto replied. "Think you can go for another?" she asked. "Ya why?" before he knew it she was on top of him and her

pussy was near his member. "Ino you want to do that?" "Ya I want you in me." "But wont you get..." before he could finish her lips

met his. He then got lost in his mind. "Ready?" She asked. Naruto mesmerized by that kiss said "Ya, ready as you are my sexy lover."

She then slowly lowered her pussy to allow his member to enter without missing. "Mmmm" they both said. Then she lowered to the

point where he was all in her. She then started to go up and down at a slow rate. "Oh Ino I love you." Naruto let out. "I love you too

Naruto. Want me to go faster?" She asked. "Ya it feels good" She then started to increase her speed.

They both as getting too much

pleasure from it. After a few seconds sense she started to go faster Naruto's hands went straight to her boobs. _"I love the way her _

_boobs f__eel." _After a few minutes Naruto said to her "Ino I want to be on top now ok?" "Sure my love." They then switched placed

and Naruto was now on top. They then started back on their romantic night. "Naruto go faster." She pleaded. Naruto then started to

go in and out faster. "Faster! Faster!" She pleaded again. As he continued to increase his speed both Naruto and Ino felt something

was bout to come.

"I'm about to cum" they both said. They blushed as they both said "Well lets do it together." "OH NARUTO" "OH INO" they both

screamed each other's name. Then Naruto and Ino both was thinking "_Wait, if this goes all __the way then..."_ but as they was

thinking about it they both felt their climaxes coming. It felt so good to them both they forgot the consequence if he cums in her. "Oh

yes more faster" Naruto begged. Ino replied and moved faster. Then she cumed. Just then she remembered if Naruto came in her

what would happened so she quickly said to him "Oh Naruto pull out before..." but it was too late Naruto cumed in her.She felt

to good to let it ruin their wonderful moment.

He then just laid on Ino's chest. "Ino." "Ya" "This is the best night of my life." "Mine too" They then started to make out and started to

switch place so that Ino was on top."Naruto I love you." "I love you to Ino." She then laid on his chest and went to sleep. Naruto then

went to sleep for he was too tired to move any part of his body. They both dreamed about doing it again over and over.

As they only dreamed of the pleasure they both got, neither of them once thought of the consequence that would come back to haunt

her and Naruto both. Naruto was the first to wake up. He tried to remember where he was till he saw Ino. _"Thats right we did it _

_last night."_ As he was remembering Ino woke up. "Mmmm that was fun last night" She said. "Ya it was." "Want to go again?" She

asked. He replied "Ya, sure. Say when did you say your parents would be back?" "They should be back tonight." She responded.

"Then lets make beautiful love again." They started to make out. Naruto started to get hard again, Ino noticed and had his member go

in her pussy again. Ino started to move up and down and fast. Then they heard the front door opening. Ino's parents walked in to find

Ino and Naruto having sex on their couch. "WHAT THE HELL INO?! WHAT...DON'T TELL ME...THAT YOU AND THAT

KID..ARE..." They both screamed at the same time. _"Oh shit we are in for it now"_ Thought the now caught lovers.

There this is the end. I love this couple. I may write more chapters if I get enough positive reviews. As of now its a Cliff-hanger one shot ending.

PS as for the title I couldn't come up with anything better so deal with it.

PPS seriously I couldn't come up with a good title for a story if it meant I could watch every episode of Naruto whenever I want to.

PPPS If I put this much work on my English class I would be getting a A and not a low B/High C


	2. Caught!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.

Authors Note: Ok since I have a good amount of demand for more chapters I will bring you readers another chapter. I got a few complaints about how I did the 1st chapter. Like I said don't like the couple or lemons don't read. Now for a few things to let readers know. Naruto, Ino, and Sakura are 15, Sasuke is 16. Now for the one person that complaint about how fast Naruto ran out of energy when running around looking for his house. He was running for his life for a while from Sakura who was trying to beat the crap out of him so he was already pre-tired before he started to noticed he was lost. I apologize for not letting you readers know about the ages sooner. Sorry.

Chapter 2

Now the Fun Starts. Less Naruto is Afraid of Commitment

Ino and Naruto felt death was about to strangle them as her parents angrily stared at them with no clothes on and was in the middle of

their love making. "Ino this better not be what it looks like. You are just doing it with a clone you made and have it turn into Naruto.

Am I right?" Inoichi asked while in denial of what was happening in front of him. "I hate to say no dad but...what you saw us doing

was really happening, no clone, no transformation." Replied Ino who wished she was dreaming. Twitching his eye Inoichi said "Ino

you are in big trouble, and I hope you two didn't do anything last night and was just starting." he said while getting ready to kill

Naruto. "No we did what you are thinking last night." Replied Naruto. Just then poof her dad was gone and reappeared behind the

couch and had his hands around Naruto's neck. "DAD PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM I LOVE HIM" Screamed Ino. "If he loved you

he wouldn't have forced you to do it last night." Replied Inoichi who was on the verge of killing Naruto. "NO IT WASN'T LIKE

THAT WE STARTED KISSING AND IT WENT TO SEX FROM THERE! HE DIDN'T FORCE ANYTHING ON ME.

HONEST I WAS THE ONE AT FAULT I STARTED IT ALL!" Loosening his grip on Naruto with a shocked expression, slowly

turned his head to Ino and said "Wait...your the one that was..." "Yup it was all me. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking and now I'm most

likely..." Ino said. "Don't worry about it. As long as Naruto is nice to you and promise not to love another woman and marries you

Iwont kill him." Replied Inoichi who let Naruto go from his death grip.

"Thanks...WAIT MARRY HIM!?" "MARRY HER?!" Both of them said. "Mom.." Ino started but was cut off by her "If both of you

conceded to sex then neither of you should have a problem being married to each other. Unless..." She finished as Inoichi, who got

the meaning of the unless, started to pop his knuckles. "WE'LL MARRY WE'LL MARRY!" Screamed both Naruto out of fear of

death and Ino out of the fear of losing her love. They didn't want to know what the unless was. "We are fine with that you have a over

but you could've told us instead of sneaking around our backs. At the same time you should've thought things through more before

you slept with him." Said Inoichi. "Now can the two of you get some clothes on?" Said Ino's mom while walking to the kitchen. "Ya

we'll talk more later now get some clothes on." Inoichi said while he was walking out of the room shaking his head in disbelief of what

has happened.

A few minutes later Ino and Naruto, now with clothes on, came into the kitchen and nervously sat down at the table. "Mom about this

whole mess.." Ino started but again was cut off by her mom. "It's alright Ino, you don't have to beat yourself up for it. You found

someone you love and that person loves you back. But...I wish you could've said something about having a boyfriend." "Mom It's not

what you think..but it is yet.. its complicated." Replied Ino who was a lost for words.

"Oh really? Then if you two arn't boyfriend and girlfriend then what possessed you two to have sex?" Asked Ino's mom "Yes I'm

wondering that too." Said Inoichi as he walked in while overhearing the conversation. "Well..." Naruto started. "I was running from

Sakura because I steeped in on her taking a shower while I was over at her house and I got lost in the part of town I rarely visit. Then

I started to wonder around and found myself lost even more. Then just when I thought my luck couldn't get any worse, it started to

rain, and that is around that time Ino found me. She demanded for me to come home with her because she didn't want me to stay in

the rain and catch a cold." "I see so Ino took you in and then what happened?" Asked Ino's mom. "Well" Ino continued from where

Naruto left off "he was about to sit down on the couch when I told him don't or else you two would know someone else besides me

was here. He then asked if I had a t-shirt and a pair of pants he could wear while his clothes dry, and I said yes and he went to

change in the bathroom while I got him a set of clothes. After that we was on the couch talking. I asked him why he was in that part of

town and he told me the story of him and Sakura. Sometime during the conversation our lips just met, and...it went straight to sex

from there."

"Is that so?" Replied Inoichi. "Well then I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought but you both could've used your heads a little better."

"Hehehehe our bad" Said Ino and Naruto in perfect unison. Ino's mom and dad then walked out of the kitchen with a somewhat sigh

of relief on their faces. "Naruto, would like you to me out on a date? Maybe to that new fancy restaurant that opened up." Ino asked

her love. "Sure what time?" Asked Naruto. "Around 5:00 PM." Ino replied.

"Gees going from sex to a date just like that. They are something else." Said Inoichi who was eavesdropping. "Well you can't blame

them. They want to be together." Replied Ino's mom. "As long as Naruto doesn't upset Ino, hurt her, or cheat on her I'm ok with

them." Said Ino's dad. "Same here. If he is to do any of those things, he's dead."

Later that day at 5:00 PM at the newly opened restaurant. The two lovers entered to find how nice it is. "Wow!" Both of them said

to themselves. "This place is amazing." Said Ino. "Ya it sure is...wait WHAT THE!" Naruto was shocked to see a unlikely couple

kissing each other. "Hm what is it Naruto?" Ino asked as she look at what he was looking at. "HOLY... WHAT THE! What are they

doing together?" Ino said with a disgusted look on her face.

End

How you like my 2nd chapter? A little short yes and it kinda summed up last chapter but if I get more positive reviews I will continue to write er...type this. I bet you are wondering who the couple is right? Too bad for you I'm not saying anything.

PS it most likely will blow you away when you read who it is.

PPS Now before you start saying anything next chapter on how the mystery couple got together I am 3 steps ahead of you.

PPPS NO CROSSOVERS (there shot down that before it got off the ground)

PPPPS if you guess the mystery couple (and it has to be both of them) then you get to name Naruto's and Ino's child.


	3. Erm Tenten and Temari eh

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or the characters, and probably never will, but its probably for the best.

Author's note: The couple was Tenten and Temari. None of you got it right it seams so I will name their kid. I haven't came up with a name yet but I am working on it. enjoy and R&R

PS the 1st few paragraphs will be a little similar to another fan fic of mine but its just from Naruto's and Ino's point of view.

_"Character thought has returned"_

Underline flashback

Chapter 3

Do I sense a double date?...Na not possible. Or is it? Na I'm just yanking you.

Naruto was at a loss for words over seeing two girls kissing. _"Two girls kissing. What is this world coming to?" _Ino blacked out

while still standing. _"Ewww Gross that is the wrongest thing I have ever seen. And I've took a peep at those books Kakashi is _

_always reading."_

The two girls that was making out heard them and opened their eyes to see who it was. "Naruto, Ino what are you doing here?"

Tenten asked. "Ino and I are on a date." Naruto said. Ino was in sort of a daze because she was shocked at what she saw. "What are

you two doing here? And why were you two making out? Are the two of you..." Naruto started to ask if the two of them was a

couple but was cut off by the blond kounochi named Temari. "Ya we was kissing. Do you have a problem with two girls making out?

Or..." She turned to Ino. "Are you worried that Ino might want to join us." Ino then snapped back to her senses with a huge vein in

her head when she heard what Temari said, balled up her fist to her, and screamed out. "NO WAY! NOT IN A MILLION

YEARS! I WOULD RATHER BE SCREWED BY ALL THREE OF YOUR BROTHER'S PUPPETS FOR TWENTY-FOUR

HOURS THEN KISS A GIRL!" Temari chuckling said "Calm down I was just kidding."

Ino then started to calm down a little to ask "What brought you two together? Are you two really a couple or are you just practicing

for a guy you like?" _"That better be the case, but if it isn't then...eww." _Ino thought. Temari then said. "We are in fact a couple

and we don't want to be with a man." _"Holy hell in high water I think I'm gonna barf."_ Thought Ino. Then she turned to Tenten

and asked with a shocked expression. "Is this true Tenten?" She replied "Ya, I never liked a man. The only men I hang out with annoy

me. Neji is just as cold hearted as Sasuke, Lee...seriously you met him right? He never shuts up. I admire his dream but sometimes

he needs to shut up. His mouth will get him killed one day." _"Man I knew that she wouldn't like Lee, but Neji? and to compare _

_him to Sasuke."_ Thought Ino.Temari then started to say why she doesn't want to be with a man "As for me the only men I've been

around are my brothers, and they couldn't care less about me. Garra is a psycho path nut job that would kill anyone that doesn't agree

with him or lets him have his way, and Kankuro just wants to toy with his three puppets and never wants to even talk to me."

Ino was thinking _"Man these two got the short end of the stick when it comes to men."_ Naruto then said what was on his mind.

"Man that's harsh." "Well I hope the two of you have a lot of money on you." Tenten said. "Hm? Why is that? Ino asked "Well see for

yourself." Temari said handing her a menu.

Ino was wondering why she said that and looked at the prices for the food. "Lets see...HOLY WHAT THE...that food at THAT

price!?" Ino said with her mouth wide open. Naruto was wondering why Ino had that look on her face and looked at the menu._ "Oh _

_boy ramen." _With a grin on his face he looked at the price and said "Holy mother of...No way I'm paying that much for ramen. I

know a place where I can get more than half that much. Come on Ino this place is too pricey. Disappointed but also not willing to pay

that much Ino said. "Ya lets go and find some place that we can afford." The two of them walked out of the pricey restaurant.

They was walking down the street looking for any place to eat so they can eat when they saw a place familiar to Naruto. "Sweet its

Ichiraku's. Do you wanna eat here?" Naruto asked Ino. "Sure, I would like to. After seeing the price of food back there I'd be glad to

eat anywhere." Replied Ino. They walked in and sat down. "Well if it isn't my number one customer, welcome Naruto." Teuchi said.

"Hm?" He looked at the girl that was with him and asked. "Well who is this if I might ask?" "She is my girlfriend." Naruto replied.

"Well then I'm sure there's a story with this. Didn't you always talk about that pink hair girl Sakura? Or did she dye her hair blond?"

"No this is Ino Yamanaka. As for Sakura...Well I don't think she would want to see me or speak to me again for a long time. Anyway

could you get us some ramen? We're starving." Naruto said. "Sure thing Naruto. Two bowls of ramen coming right up." He said as he

got out two bowls and filled them up with ramen. He sat them down in front of them and they started eating.

"We just came from that new restaurant that opened up and we couldn't afford even one meal." Ino said after taking a bite of ramen.

"Ah I heard of that place. It is notorious for having expensive food, but on the up side it is cooked in the finest cooking oils, top of the

line seasoning, just about every expensive thing you could have is found there. So it would come to no surprise for them to charge a

high price. A price I wouldn't charge no matter what." Teuchi said. "Hey old man how good is their food?" Naruto said while

cramming more ramen in his mouth. "Their food is by far the best ever in the history of the world. If you can afford it you will feel like

a king when you eat there. That is what I hear from people that come by after they can no longer afford to eat there just so they can

have food they can afford." Teuchi said

"ANOTHER BOWL PLEASE!" Naruto said as he finished his ramen. "Eating just as fast I see." he said as he got another bowl of

ramen. "Man Naruto you can eat fast. I'm barley half done." Ino said. "He's my number one customer for a reason. He can eat more

bowls of ramen then anyone else. He always gets is food on the hose most of the time because he reaches my if you can eat 15 bowls

of any food with out it coming up, its on the house." Teuchi explained. _"Wow and to think he isn't Chouji's size."_ Ino thought. "It

does surprise me he isn't larger than he is, but I guess he works it all off with his ninja training." Teuchi said "ANOTHER..." Naruto

started but was stopped by Teuchi handing him another bowl. "Thanks." Naruto said.

"So tell me what brought you two together?" he asked. "Well it's kind of a long story." Naruto started. "I was at Sakura's house eating

diner with her but...after diner she went up stairs. I thought she went to her room at the time. I had to use the bathroom so I went to

use it only to find out Sakura was taking a shower. She started to scream and beat the crap out of me so I ran out. After a long time if

running, and it started to rain after a while, I ran into Ino who let me stay over for the night." "I see so why exactly did you invite him

over Ino?" Teuchi asked. Ino then explained herself. "I didn't want Naruto to freeze in the rain. He looked like he was lost and too

tired to continue for much longer, so being a nice girl I...kinda forced him to come over so he wouldn't get sick." _"Heh a lot of _

_couples are brought together by force." _Teuchi thought as he served Naruto his sixth bole of ramen.

"Well we got home and I gave Naruto a change of clothes while his dry in the dryer. We was on the couch and thats when things got

out of hand." Ino continued. "Out of hand? How so?" he asked. "Well..." Ino didn't know how to explain it. Naruto then said as he

finished his ramen. "We wound up sleeping together on the couch." "Thats quite a story. I don't think I want to ask any more

questions about that, but I bet her father wasn't too happy about that." Teuchi said as he gave Naruto another bowl of ramen. Ino

then said. "Ya my dad was furious, but after a few minutes of explaining he calmed down."

After a few minutes Naruto was getting full. He was on his final bowl when he felt like he couldn't eat another thing. _"Come on just _

_one more bowl then its free."_ Seeing he couldn't eat another bite Teuchi said. "Naruto you don't have to worry its on the house this

time." "Really? Thank you." Naruto replied. "Just think of it as my gift to the two of you." he said as the two of them got up. "Ino do

you want to take a walk in the park with me?" Naruto asked. "Ya, lets get going." Ino replied. "See you around." The both of them

said as they walked out. "Come back anytime." Tenuchi said as he waved.

The two of them went straight for the park. It was around 5:45 PM when they arrived. They sat down on a bench near the center of

the park. "Naruto what do you think of Tenten and Temari?" Ino asked. "Well...I don't really know what to say about that. It just

came right out of no where. What do you think of them?" Naruto asked. "Well I don't really agree with a same gender couple. It goes

against what is natural for love." "Ya but they seemed happy together. May be they are meant for each other." Naruto said. "Wait

don't tell me that you support them. Do you?" Ino asked. "Not really but everyone needs someone to love. Lets talk about something

else." Naruto said. "Ok then how are we gonna pay for our child, or children." Said Ino as she was thinking. _"God forbid more than_

_one child." _"Well..." Naruto started. "I can always take on more missions or go on harder one's that pays well." "Thats a good idea

Naruto." Ino said as she kissed him.

Little did they know a certain jounin was watching them from the shadows of the trees. _"Hmm so Naruto is with Ino. Inoichi wasn't _

_lien. Wonder how that happened? Further more doesn't he like Sakura? Oh well I'll find out later. I have to get back to _

_reading."_ The ninja then went back to his reading while keeping an eye on the two.

"Kakashi I want you to keep a eye on Naruto for me." Said Inoichi. "Sure, but what for?" He asked. "I want to make sure Naruto 

keeps his promise to me." "Ok so what do I have to look out for?" Kakashi asked. "Make sure he doesn't upset Ino or kiss another 

girl." Inoichi told the copy ninja. "Ok I'll keep an eye on him. Is there a reason to this, and if you don't mind me asking how did they 

get together?" Asked Kakashi. Inoichi responded by saying with his eye twitching. "He slept with her." Seeing Inoichi's eye twitching 

Kakashi thought that it was time to stop asking questions. Inoichi was about to continue when Kakashi said "Ok thats too much 

information. I'll get right on it."

All right I'm ending the story right there. So no one guessed the couple. I have to come up with a name for their child now.

So now Kakashi is keeping an eye on Naruto. Inoichi doesn't trust Naruto 100 percent and there is a 75 percent chance someone will die in about...5-8 chapters. Along with a 120 percent chance we will see Ino really REALLY freaked out in about 4-5 chapters.

Hint: it has something to do with Tenten and Temari

PS Tenten and Temari will return in this fan fic in 5-6 chapters.

PPS non of them will die.

PPPS Are you getting tired of these PS's?

PPPPS Because I'm not

Chapter 4 I estimate it'll be up around Valentines day. I'm gonna be in school so I will only have 2 days a week to work on it :( I'm gonna try to keep up with 2 fanfics at one time. Hope you like the other one.

... fine print (I had actual fine print but the system enlarged it when I transfered it on here so I just used periods)

Seriously just ignore that fine print. Just don't try to read it. Reading it will only make your life miserable. Fine if you love that fine print so much why don't you marry it then? YOU CAN'T! Because I wont let you. There how does that make you feel? Why don't you just ignore it because reading it will only result in bad things happening to you. What things? I...don't know but they will make your life miserable.

"Gets a call Hm...if I don't stop there then I would have to...ok I'll stop ripping that off."

PS Bet your wondering what that rant was about right? Get it right and I...don't know what I will do. Maybe send you a picture of a cake or a picture of a bunny.

The cake is a lie. He wont give you cake He will only torture you with the idea of a cake but it doesn't exist, and give you even more fine print that if you read your life will only suck after reading it.


	4. Another Night of Long Love

Disclaimer: Plays poker with creator of Naruto and lost I still don't own Naruto.

Author's note: ok the reason they was freaking out over Tenten and Temari kissing was because Naruto has never seen or heard of that (in this fanfic) and Ino is completely against it so when she saw that her mind just went on overload and shut down. as for my constant usage for the word, ya, (mostly in chapter 1) well...um...I have no excuse but this chapter I promise you that you wont see the word ya after you see the word Chapter.

_"Character thought is coming back for a 3rd round"_

I feel like being nice and uploaded a chapter sooner then I wanted to.

PS I know I might get some flame for making it look like the paragraphs look like one huge paragraph but its not my fault!

Chapter 4

Another Night of Love

Kakashi was keeping a eye on Naruto. He was watching him like a eagle

watching its young. Then he noticed that Sakura was near by and was walking

in the direction of Naruto. _"Oh boy, I hope she hasn't noticed Naruto. If she see _

_this then...Naruto's life might go topsy-turvy. But heck it's not my part to interfere,_

_just keep an eye on him."_

Sakura didn't even notice Naruto while taking her stroll in the park while

hoping that Sasuke would be there. She wouldn't even know that he was there

until she heard Ino talking. _"Hm? Did I just hear Ino?" _She then started to look

around then saw Ino and Naruto on a bench, making out. _"What the hell. What _

_are they doing together? Naruto...don't you like me?" _She then started to walk

to the couple with a pair of closed fist.

"INO WHAT THE HELL! DON'T YOU LIKE SASUKE?" Screamed Sakura

while she slammed one of her fist on Naruto's head, causing his head to slam

down on the bench, knocking him out. "SAKURA WHAT DO YOU WANT? AND

WHY ARE YOU ASSAULTING NARUTO?" Asked Ino who moved Naruto's head

on her lap. "What are you two doing together?" asked Sakura who calmed down.

"Well after you chased him out of your home for accidentally walking in on you

taking a shower, I invited him to my house when I found him. You should be

ashamed of yourself." Snapped Ino.

Sakura then joked "Oh so you invited him over. Did you two have some

fun, if you know what I mean." Ino then replied with a lustful look in her eyes and

a grin on her face "We had more fun then you could imagine. It was the best night

of my life." That caught Sakura off guard and she had a shocked look on her

face. _"No way, she's lying. She is just trying to mess with me."_ Sakura thought

just as Naruto started to wake up.

"Ow what hit me?" Asked Naruto. "Naruto are you alright?" Asked Ino as

she pulled his head closer to her chest. Naruto started to blush. "Sakura was the

one that knocked you out." Ino finished. "Sakura?" Naruto turned his head and

saw her and said "Huh? Why did you hit me. Are you still sore about me

accidentally walking in on you? If it is then I'm sorry." "Its not that" Sakura started

"Its the fact you was kissing her." Ino then said "Hey arnt you in love with

Sasuke? Or is that just a fake crush and you actually like Naruto?"

Sakura then blushed. "No its not that. I just felt like punching him." Naruto

then said to Ino "I think she doesn't want you to have someone to love." "Hm

makes sense I am better then her in all categories on looks." Replied Ino "TAKE

THAT BACK!" Demanded Sakura. "NEVER!" Screamed Ino

While they was arguing a shy girl was watching from behind a tree.

_"Naruto...Why her? I..." _She turned as she started to cry and slowly walked

away. While watching the ordeal Kakashi then saw Hinata _"My Naruto is quite _

_the popular guy today. Inoichi hires me to keep an eye on Naruto, Sakura _

_pounds Naruto, argues with Ino, denies that she is jealous of Ino and Hinata just _

_watch from afar. Kids these days." _Kakashi thought while reading his perverted

book.

_"Man a guy can't get just rest in a tree and look at the clouds around here _

_without some annoying distraction."_ Thought Shikamaru who was staring at what

little clouds was left in a nearby tree. _"I guess I better head home" _Shikamaru

thought as he jumped down from the tree. He started to walk home, after about a

minute he heard someone crying. He didn't pay much attention to it at first then

he heard Hinata's voice saying "Naruto why Ino?" He then started to look around

and found Hinata squatting down behind some bushes.

Hinata looked up and saw Shikamaru with tears coming out of her eyes

like a leaky water pipe. "Whats wrong with you Hinata?" Asked Shikamaru out of

curiosity. Trying to calm down from crying Hinata tried to say "Naruto is with

Ino, I saw him kissing her." "What? Ino? Are you sure that is who you saw with

Naruto?" Asked Shikamaru. Hinata trying her best to stop crying said "Yes, I

saw them with my own eyes." _"So it was Ino who I heard, but didn't I hear Sakura_

_too?"_ Shikamaru asked himself.

"On top of that" Hinata continued "I think Sakura wants him too. She

looked kinda steamed when she saw them kissing." _"Oh great I did hear her._

_What can I say to her to cheer her up? I know, but it may be a little harsh."_

Thought Shikamaru who then said "Well from the sound of things Naruto is out

of the question for you. You had your chance to be with him for a long time but

you was to shy to say anything. I'm not saying this to be mean, but its partly your

fault that Naruto isn't with you." Realizing her mistakes Hinata started to stand.

_"He's right, I had countless times to be with him. I knew this might happen _

_eventually but, I didn't think he would fall for Ino sense he constantly hung around _

_with Sakura."_Hinata thought. "Shikamaru your right, I had many chances for him

but I was too shy. I guess I'll have to find someone else but..." Hinata couldn't

think what to say. "But most guys you know don't notice you. Am I right

Hinata?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, thats it. I focused on Naruto so much I stayed out of sight of others."

Hinata replied. "I hope you find someone Hinata. I have to get home, my parents

might get worried. See you around." Shikamaru said as he walked away.

_"Shikamaru, I think I did find someone. I'll ask you next week"_ Hinata smiled and

walked home.

Naruto was getting tired of hearing nothing but two women fighting. "Ino I

can't believe you slept with Naruto!" Sakura said loudly. "It's the truth. Don't

believe me then just ask Naruto." Replied Ino who was getting tired of Sakura.

"Naruto is it true you slept with Ino?" Sakura asked him. "Yes, I did sleep with

her, and I loved every second of it." Naruto said to her. Getting ticked off she

asked Naruto "What does she got that I don't?" "Well for starters she actually

have a sexy figure, her breast are more than twice your size, and she is a lot

nicer to me than you are." Replied Naruto.

Getting furious Sakura said "Well if thats how it is then I never want to

see you again! GOOD BYE FOREVER!" and with that she turned and walked

off. _"Hell its about time."_ Both Naruto and Ino thought. "Well that was annoying."

Naruto said. "It sure was." Ino replied as she started to look around. "Its

getting late." "Sure is, hey Ino want to come over to my place?" Asked Naruto.

Ino smiled, moved her hand near Naruto's crotch and asked "Thinking what I'm

thinking?" "I sure am, I'm getting hard just thinking about it." Naruto replied.

"Then lets go to your place, I don't think my parents would allow a repeat of last

night in their house." Ino said while they got up and walked to Naruto's home.

Kakashi was watching them while they head toward Naruto's home. He

leaped from roof top to roof top when he lost sight of them. _"From the direction_

_they are heading, I think they are going to Naruto's house."_ He kept jumping from

rooftop to rooftop, but he then made a slight mistake. He jumped ahead of the

couple, if one of them looked slightly up he would be spotted. _"Damn it, if one of_

_them spot me then they could start asking questions. Just act natural. Now_

_where did I leave off?"_ Kakashi thought as he pulled out his book and started

reading.

Naruto and Ino was holding each other while walking. Naruto's arm was

around Ino's waste and Ino had her arm was around his. "Say Ino did you hear a

strange noise for the past few minutes? Like some one jumping from one place

to another." Naruto asked Ino. "Yes I did, but I thought I was hearing things."

Ino replied. Then Naruto said while looking up. "Its probably nothing. Hm? Isn't

that Kakashi Sensei up there?" Naruto asked. "Hm?" Ino looked at Naruto's

direction. "It does look like him. It is him I see that damn book of his!"

_"Damn it they saw me. Stay calm stay calm you've done nothing wrong."_

Kakashi stood still and pretended not to notice them and continued reading his

book.

"Naruto I think we should just leave him alone. If we waste time talking to

him, then we have less time to ourselves." Ino said to Naruto. He thought about

it for a few seconds and said "Your right lets get to my place. Its just around the

corner." Naruto grabbed Ino's hand and lead her to his house.

_"Phew close one, but still they could've at least said hi or something."_

Kakashi still kept a eye on them until they disappeared into Naruto's house.

_"Well at least Naruto is keeping his promise." _Kakashi then disappeared into a

poof of smoke.

As soon as Naruto and Ino got in his house she started kissing him. Their

tongue fought each other for dominance for minutes. Then Naruto broke the kiss

to say "Lets go to my room." "Sure." Ino replied. Naruto lead Ino to his room. As

soon as they was in Naruto pulled Ino to his bed. Ino was on top of him as they

started making out, their tongue started to fight one another. Naruto's hands

traveled up Ino's shirt and started felling of her boobs. Ino broke the kiss to ask

"Like what you feel?" "I sure do" Replied Naruto. "I didn't wear a bra because I

wanted you to feel of me at the park but we got interrupted." Ino continued.

Naruto then pulled Ino's shirt off so he could see her breast. He then started

sucking on her nipples. "Oh yes Naruto more." Ino cried out in pleasure.

While he was sucking on her nipples, Ino started to remove his shirt.

Naruto pulled his head back so she could get it over his head. After that he

started back to her nipples. Ino was moaning out in pleasure. Then she felt

something poking her between her legs. "Hmm looks like someone is horny." She

pushed his head from her breast and kissed Naruto. Then she started kissing

down his chest, she continued to kiss lower and lower until she got to his pants.

She unzipped him and pulled his pants and underwear off so she could see

Naruto's dick. She then put it in her mouth and started to suck on it. "Oh Ino yes

more please!" Naruto pleaded to Ino. Then Ino stopped sucking on it, she

removed his member from her mouth and put it between her boobs. "I'm gonna do

what I wanted to last night." Ino said as she started do move her boobs up and

down pleasing Naruto. "Faster Ino!" Naruto demanded. "As you wish my love" Ino

replied. She started to move faster and faster. All of a sudden Naruto came all

over her boobs and face. "Oh Ino that was so wonderful." Naruto said. "I'm all

filthy now, want to take a shower with me?" Ino asked him. "Sure, I would love

to."

They got up and walked to Naruto's bathroom. Naruto was feeling of Ino's

fine hot ass while they was walking. "Mmmm Naruto, like what your feeling of?"

Ino seductively asked. "Sure do, but I would enjoy it more if you didn't have your

skirt on." Naruto said as he stopped her and removed her skirt and panties. "Lets

save it for when we are in the shower." Ino told him. Disappointed he said "Sure."

When they got in the shower Ino turned the cold water on. "You don't

mind cold showers do you?" Ino asked him. "No I'm ok with it." Naruto replied

stepping in the shower pulling Ino into a long kiss. Their tongue were engaged in

another fight for dominance and to explore the other's mouth. While doing so

Naruto got Ino up against a wall and slipped his member into Ino's pussy and

started to thrust in and out. "Oh yes Naruto more!" Ino pleaded. Naruto started

thrusting faster. "I'm think I'm about to cum Ino." Naruto said. "Well

then...Naruto stop for a second." Ino told him. Naruto stopped thrusting and

asked "Whats up Ino?"

She gently pushed him, turned around, leaned to the wall to put her

hands on it and said "Put it in Naruto." He smiled and stuck his member in her

tight ass and started thrusting in her again. "Oh Ino your ass is so tight, I love

it." He said as he started leaning against her body so he could have his hands

on her boobs to squeeze them. "Oh Naruto yes keep thrusting faster." Ino cried

out. He then started to go in and out faster. "Ino I love this tight ass of yours. I

don't think I can cum so soon, your ass is squeezing my dick too hard to let

anything by." Naruto said as he started to kiss her neck. "My then don't you want

to go a little faster? I can take what ever you can send into me." Ino said as

Naruto started to thrust faster.

After a few minutes Naruto said "I don't think I can cum. Your ass is too

tight. My cum keeps coming but then your ass gets tighter, forcing it back

down." "Just keep doing it Naruto, I want you to have a orgasm that you will

never forget." Ino replied. "Alright but I don't think I can last much longer."

Naruto said as he started to thrust even faster. He could never have imagined

that it would take so long for him to cum. After about four minutes of thrusting he

then felt I big one coming. "Ino I feel it coming, I'm defiantly gonna cum now."

Naruto said. "Oh yes cum in my ass, cum in me!" Ino pleaded. After another

minute Naruto finally cumed in her. He kept thrusting his member in her while he

cumed. "Oh Naruto keep it up! I want all you can give me." Ino cried out.

Naruto kept thrusting and cuming in her for almost a whole minute. After

he finally stopped cuming he then stopped thrusting in her. "Ino I thought I could

never feel this good in my life." Naruto was so tired of cuming he literally couldn't

move a muscle. "Naruto, that was the best time of my life. It felt like half a gallon

of cum was poured into my ass."

"Lets go to bed I'm tired." Naruto said as he pulled out of Ino's fine ass.

"Sure but first we have to dry off." Ino replied. "Ok but I'll take a while. You dry

off and get to bed I'll be there in a few." Naruto said as he was trying to stay

awake. "Alright but if you arnt too tired think you can make me cum to?" Ino

asked as she was drying off. "Sure, I'll make you cum Ino." "Great, I'll be waiting

for you." Ino said as she finished drying off. She then walked out of the bathroom

and to Naruto's room to lay down on his bed to wait for her lover.

Back at the bathroom Naruto finished drying off. He then walked to his

room to find Ino looking at him while she was on his bed with two of her fingers

slowly going in and out of her pussy."My this looks sexy." Naruto said. "Is this

turning you on?" Ino asked. "It is but my penis is still a little tired after cuming so

much, but I can just lick you there." She smiled and said. "Sure fine with me.

Naruto walked to his bed, got on and started to lick her pussy. He then

thrusts his tongue deep into her. "Oh yes keep it up." Ino screamed while

pulling his head to her pussy. Naruto kept sending his tongue in and out faster

and faster until he heard Ino say "I'm about to cum." He then just licked the

surface of her pussy until she cumed. He had his mouth around her pussy so he

could take in every drop he could. "I love your taste Ino. It's better than

ramen." Naruto said as he started to climb up to Ino to kiss her. Ino opened her

mouth to let Naruto's tongue in. Little did she know he saved some of her cum in

his mouth so he could spread it on Ino's tongue. _"What is this weird taste on his _

_tongue? Is it my cum? He's right it does taste good."_

Naruto broke the kiss to ask "Did you like my little surprise?" "I sure did,

your right it does taste good." Ino replied. Naruto then yawned and said "I'm

getting tired." "Me to." Ino replied as she pulled the covers from the floor that she

threw off when she came in from the bathroom and covered them up. "Good

night Ino." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. Ino then kissed him and said

"Good night my love." She then pulled Naruto closer to her and closed her eye's.

I know I said I was gonna have a original character but...I thought about it and that part is delayed till the next chapter or 2. As for my ch 3 prediction just add about 4-6 more chapters to each prediction and that would sound about right for what I'm shooting for...hopefully

As for Hinata and Shikamaru I will do a Fanfic on them that will branch off this one. This is the only time they will be in this fanfic till much much later. So if you want to know what they are up to you will have to wait until I get that fanfic up.

And you will also have to wait until this is about 1/2 done. I prefer to manage this one until I hit a wall. So far I have the next 4 chapters planed out, and even beyond that.

and yes I know Hinata and Shikamaru was slightly OOC but hell who isn't in this fanfic...Wait don't answer that.

Preview of Next chapter

Sakura goes to Naruto's house the next morning to apologize to him and finds out that Ino wasn't lying about them being together.

Naruto finds a SSS-ranked mission that pays $5,000,000. He can't pass that up.

And Finlay Tsunade finds out about the two love birds. You can just see where this could go XD (not sex you sick pervs...wait I'm a sick perv for writing this...but seriously no sex)

Ino's parents got worried about her till she came home the next morning. Then after Ino said where she was all hell may brake lose.

All previous preview's may not be in order or in the next chapter just predictions of what I will try to fit into the next chapter.

PS another reason I cut off part of this chapter is so you have less to read. I chopped it down to bite size chapters...even though this is my longest chapter as of now XD but heck you should've seen how long I did have it XD


	5. No More sex for a while

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto :(

Authors note: This chapter will Finlay have Kyuubi. Tsunade and Shizune are the head nurses at the hospital. As for the OC next chapter :(

PS I almost couldn't get by without using the word ya last chapter so it'll return but in small numbers.

PSS I'm just gonna have Naruto sum up the story to Kyuubi and not go into much detail.

PSSS I refuse to do too much explaining of what happened in earlier events in the chapter and/or story. So I have it summed up as (Character) explained what happened to (Character).

_"character thought round 4"_

"Flash back"

**"Kyuubi Finlay speaks :)"**

**"Kyuubi thought"**

Update: Fixed a few spelling errors (mainly Kyuubi)

Chapter 5

No More Sex For A While

Naruto was sleeping soundly. He had the time of his life the previous

night, he never knew he could feel this good. All of his thoughts was about Ino.

He was dreaming about having sex with multiple Ino's. One Ino was sucking on

his member, another was kissing him, while a third one had his hands behind

him feeling of her breast.

**"My my my Naruto you've been busy while I was sleeping." **A

booming, demonic voice said. As soon as Naruto heard it all three Ino's

disappeared into air and he was standing in front of a huge prison. "Damn it fox

why did you have to ruin a good thing?" Naruto asked the beast. **"Hahahaha I **

**didn't mean too. I was just stating the facts, you've been having relations **

**with a girl. But what I'm surprised by is that it isn't that Sakura girl you was **

**always thinking about."**

"Ya, well things have changed in the last few days." Naruto replied while

turning his back to the fox. **"I bet there is a story behind that. So how did all **

**of this happen while I was sleeping?" **The beast curiously asked Naruto. "Too

make a long story short" Naruto started "I was chased out of Sakura's home

because I accidentally walked in on her taking a shower. Then I bumped into Ino

who invited me over, then things got really good for me from there." **"Damn all **

**while I was sleeping. I picked one hell of a time to sleep, I feel like crying." **

Kyuubi sarcastically said.

"Theres more" Naruto continued. "After we woke up from having sex we

started at it again. Then just my luck her parents came home." After hearing that

last sentence the fox's eyes widened. **"I'm surprised that you are still alive. Her **

**dad should have killed you for getting his daughter pregnant. Least I presume **

**you cumed in her. Did you run away, like a coward?" **

"He almost did kill me but Ino convinced him not to." Naruto continued

After making a few promises to her parents, like not kissing another girl and I

have to marry Ino, I went out on a date with her later that afternoon."

**"Wait...doesn't it go date then sex? What ever but I know what happen **

**from there because when you saw those two girls kiss, I woke up and **

**started watching. So I know what happened from there. In case your **

**wondering why I didn't say anything, it's because I didn't want to ruin your **

**romantic night."**

"Gees thanks fox, that's unusually kind of you." Naruto said. **"Think **

**nothing of it." **The Kyuubi said. **"Hell you just gave me information so I can **

**have some fun later hehehehe."** The fox thought. **"I'm tired of talking, go **

**away now."** The beast said while blowing out a huge gust of wind out of his

mouth blowing Naruto away. "DAMN YOU FOX!" Naruto screamed while being

blown away to a bright light.

"Ahhhhh" Naruto woke up screaming from the dream. "Naruto whats

wrong." Ino suddenly woke up, worried about Naruto. "Its nothing, just a

nightmare." Naruto said calming Ino down. "What was it about?" Ino asked him.

"Well, it didn't start out as a nightmare. I was dreaming about us doing it again,

but then that damn fox had to ruin it." Naruto said while hiding the fact that he

talked to it. "Oh, well do you want to have sex again?" Ino asked as her hand

went to his member. "Sure." Naruto said as he rolled on top of Ino to kiss her.

While kissing her, his lower half didn't want to turn on. _"Whats going on _

_with me down there? Why isn't it turning on?" _Naruto broke the kiss when he

found his lower half not responding. "Whats wrong Naruto?" Ino asked. "It's my

penis, its staying small." Naruto said as he got off Ino. "Maybe I can help with

that." Ino said as she moved down to suck on it. "Oww stop it hurts." Naruto

screamed in pain.

"Whats wrong Naruto?" Ino asked as she stopped sucking on him. "It hurts

a lot. I think I need to go to the hospital." Naruto said as he got out of bed. "Are

you ok? Was it me? I'm sorry, I forced you too cum too much last night." Ino

started to frantically say. "Calm down Ino I don't blame you." Naruto said while

holding her hands. "Really? I.." Ino started but was cut off by Naruto's lips. While

being kissed Ino was thinking _"He doesn't blame me? I forced too much out of _

_him last night. How can he forgive me?"_"Now lets get dressed." Naruto said

after he broke the kiss. "Ya, I have to get home and tell my parents where I was

last night."

Ino and Naruto got dressed and started downstairs. Naruto was trying his

best to ignore the pain he felt down there._ "Man it hurts so much. The only way _

_to ignore it is too eat." _Naruto was thinking. "How about we eat before we go?"

He suggested. "Love to. Whats for breakfast?" Ino asked "I hope you don't mind

ramen because its all I like eating." Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I don't mind rahmen." Ino said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Naruto got out the instant rahmen in a bowl and stuck it in the microwave.

He entered the time, turned to Ino and said "It'll be ready in about a minute."

"Ok." Ino said. Just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it Naruto. You just stay and

fix our breakfast." Ino said as she got up. "Ok Ino." Naruto replied. _"I was gonna_

_ask her to get it anyway because I still hurt down there."_ He thought as the

rahmen was about to be finished.

Ino opened the door to find Sakura who raised her head to say. "Naruto I

want to...WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE INO?" Ino smiled and said

"Well if you really want to know, Sakura, Naruto and I had more fun last night."

Sakura then said "Oh stop this bull shit, your just making it all up." "If that's what

you think then why don't you ask him yourself?" Ino said. "Whats with all the

yelling?" Naruto asked as he came out of the kitchen. "Oh, hi Sakura." Naruto

said as soon as he saw her. "Naruto did you and Ino do it last night?" Sakura

angrily asked.

"So what if we did? Its not like you care." Naruto rudely replied to her.

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Sakura demanded. "Yes we had lots

of sex last night. There happy?" Naruto snapped at her. Sakura was left

speechless. _"Naruto...I can't believe it. I just can't."_ "Just look at her, she is so

jealous of us." Ino joked. "Just shut up." Sakura said as she turned and walked

away. In the distance she heard Naruto say "Our breakfast is ready." Sakura

started to cry as she continued to walk off. _"Naruto I'm sorry."_ Sakura thought.

"Mmm this is good Naruto." Ino said as she ate the last of the rahmen

"Thanks." Naruto replied. "Now I have to get to the hospital to see what Tsunade

and Shizune can do for me." Naruto said as he got up. "I'll walk you there. My

parents don't get up until its around ten. I have two hours to get home." Ino said

as she got up. Naruto grabbed Ino's hand and said "Alright lets go."

Naruto and Ino arrived at the hospital after about forty five minutes of

walking. "Finally here we are." Ino said. "Ya. OWW it hurts even worse now."

Naruto let out trying to not look like a idiot in public by grabbing his crotch.

Ino grabbed his hand and lead him inside. There was no one else inside except for

Shizune who was at the front desk.

Ino walked Naruto, who could at this time barley walk, to the front desk

and both said "Hi Shizune." "Hi Naruto, hi Ino." Shizune replied with a smile.

"What brings you two here?" She then asked. "Well..." Ino started "Naruto is

feeling some pain in his..er..lower area, above the knee caps if you know what I

mean." Shizune had a stunned expression on her face when she heard this.

"Er...Naruto how did it happen? Did some one hit you down there?" She asked

him. "It wasn't like that. I started feeling pain when I woke up this morning

after..." Naruto couldn't finish the sentence. "After what?" Shizune asked. "After

he cumed a little too much last night." Ino finished what Naruto couldn't.

"Wait...did I hear that right?" Shizune asked as her shocked face started

to turn bright red. "Ya, you heard it right Shizune." Tsunade said as she walked

in the main room from the hallway. "So, what is the problem Naruto?" She asked

him. Naruto then explained what happened the previous night. "and when I woke

up this morning my penis was in a great amount of pain." He finished.

"Well, I'll have to take a look myself. Shizune where is the nearest empty

room?" Tsunade asked. "Its just at the end of this hall, to your left." Shizune

replied, pointing down the hall. "Thanks. Naruto come with me." Tsunade said

while taking his hand. "Can I come too?" Ino asked. "Sure, I don't mind."

Tsunade replied.

"Now how did you two end up together? Or did Ino just find you like this?"

Tsunade asked as they entered the room. "Naruto lay down on the bed, and pull

down your pants." Naruto did just that. "We'll tell you after I'm healed." Naruto

said. "Ok fine with me." Tsunade replied.

Tsunade started to examine Naruto's penis. "Damn this is bad. Its swollen

red, I have to heal it fast." Tsunade said as she directed chakura to her hands.

"You might feel a slight pain, but it wont last long." She said as she moved her

hands to his penis. Ino just stood back and fantasized about Naruto. All she

could think about was having sex with him. "Hey I need to go to the bathroom.

Be right back."Ino said as she rushed out.

Ino quickly walked to the nearest bathroom stall, locked the door, and sat

down do start pleasuring herself. She removed her clothes and allowed her

hands to explore herself. One hand was feeling of her boobs while the other was

thrusting a finger in and out of her pussy. _"Oh yes Naruto, yes keep it up."_ She

thought as her fingers started to move in and out faster and faster. _"Naruto _

_faster."_She continued to fantasized about having sex with Naruto. Then she

came all over her fingers. Then she licked all the cum off her fingers. _"I love this _

_taste. I need to get back."_Ino thought as she put her clothes back on.

Neither of them heard Ino. "How does it feel Naruto? Any better?" She

asked him while moving on of her hands slowly up and down his penis and the

other on his balls. "Yes its feeling better. Thank you." Naruto replied as he felt

less pain on his penis. "Just one more thing." Tsunade said as she removed her

hands. "What is...HEY WHAT THE!" Naruto was shocked to find Tsunade on

top of him with her clothed pussy near his member. Naruto started to blush.

"Whats wrong Naruto? Never had a woman on top of you before?" She

seductively asked while winking at him. "Yes, but not with clothes on." Naruto

said as his member was getting stiff.

_"Good he is getting stiff from this."_Tsunade thought. "Now tell me what

happened last night?" She asked him. Naruto told her the whole story. Tsunade

smiled and said "My what a story Naruto." "Now could you get off now?" Naruto

asked. "Whats wrong? Don't you like attractive women on top of you?." She

seductively asked. "Yes, I do, but I'm in love with Ino." Naruto said. "Calm down I

just needed to make sure your ok Naruto. Don't worry we'll pretend that is just

morning wood. Now pull your pants up." She said as she got off him.

Just as Naruto pulled his pants up Ino walked in. "Ino I need to talk to

both of you." Tsunade told her. "Sure, about what Tsunade?" Ino asked "It's

about you two. You can't have sex for at least two months." Tsunade said.

"WHAT! WHY?" Naruto and Ino screamed. "It's because both of Naruto's

testicles are at twenty percent of a natural testicle size. If he were to cum one

more time before they are back to normal, then it would be even longer before

he could cum again." Tsunade explained.

"Two months shouldn't be long. Now go home and remember NO SEX."

Tsunade said as she lead them out the room. Naruto and Ino walked out the

hospital. "Naruto I don't think I can go two months without sex." Ino said to her

lover. "I know, but you heard what Tsunade said, if I cum even once before two

months are up, I wont be able to cum for even longer." Naruto told her. "I know I

know but, I want to be with you every night." Ino sadly said.

"Me too but two months isn't that long. It'll be over before you know it."

Naruto said as he kissed Ino on the cheek. "Your right. What time is it?" Ino

asked Naruto. "Its almost nine thirty." Naruto replied. "I have to get home before

my parents wake up. I'll see you later." Ino said as she ran off. _"Two months isn't _

_gonna pass that fast." _Naruto thought as he walked home.

As Ino ran as fast as she could to get home she started to think about

yesterday afternoon before she went on her date with Naruto. It was about four 

thirty when she was about to head out to meet Naruto for their date. "Ino just one 

more thing before you go." Inoichi said. "What is it?" Ino asked "Whatever you 

do just be back by ten thirty. Ok?" Inoichi told her. "Ok I will." Ino said as she 

walked out the door.

Ino arrived to her home a few minutes before ten. _"I hope I made it in _

_time." _She thought as she opened the door. Unfortunately Ino's parents was up

and was waiting on her. "Ino where have you been?" Inoichi angrily asked. "I

was with Naruto." Ino told him. "All night?" He asked. "Yes." She replied. Inoichi

then angerly asked "What did I tell you yesterday?" "To be back by ten thirty."

She replied. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Ino then told

Inoichi what happened after she left.

_"Well, Naruto got what was coming to him." _Inoichi thought. "I'll let this

one slide, but next time I will punish you." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you dad." Ino said as she went up to her room. She lied down on her

bed and thought. _"Two damn months without sex. What am I supposed to do?"_

End of chapter 5. I was going to have this chapter longer but I just got lazy and didn't. Next chapter will Finlay have the OC who is the daughter of the lightning raikage, easily falls in love with cute guys, loves wearing black, and has long red hair.

Preview of next chapter:

Naruto and Ino want to have sex but can't so Naruto kills time by going on missions and finds a SSS-rank mission that pays 5,000,000.

Ino doesn't want Naruto to go because she doesn't like the OC and is afraid that she might seduce Naruto.

Kakashi talks his way into joining the mission with Naruto so he can keep a eye on him.


	6. check ch 5 for story this is not story

Ch 6 will come soon...by soon I mean next month. I'm in a slight writter's block. So I'll just work on other fanfics untill I get in the mood to write on this some more.

Update on that... There has been a lot going on in my life so the update will come sometime this summer.


End file.
